


In the mean time

by Kamikaze_187



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_187/pseuds/Kamikaze_187
Summary: Soldier want to have a funny time with his beloved engineer but he respect the standards.
Relationships: Demoman/Sniper (Team Fortress 2), Engineer/Soldier (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work will have two parts. The one is the boring and the second is the funny one

In today's mission everything had become a reverend chaos. The chaos reached a very tense degree in the middle of the doublecross map. The two teams were at a point of being able to take the victory home, the blue engineer was trying his best defending.

Every second that passed, he met with Kamikaze scouts who tried to take the intel and run to his base back, but what the scout of the enemy team did not know was that there was always a sentry gun waiting for him to leave him with more holes than a Swiss cheese . Sometimes, only sometimes, the engineer is a little sorry for the poor little brain boy who does not stop for a second to think or reconsider that it is not a good idea to enter the room that way, the engineer always changes the position of his sentry so that the scout does not have time to react making him believe that he can be silly enough to leave his sentry in the same place all the time, heh, "it’sa shame boy, but, this gonna keep happening, and happening" .

Then the spy joined the party, that slippery shoe knows how to take advantage of the fact that he is being distracted with the scout to plant some sappers in his constructions, the engineer is always quick to react to remove those damn things from his machines. Luckily, Pyro always goes around, throwing fire with his flamethrower at every corner, getting rid of that snake at the moment it is discovered. That dirty spy is not going to take away his streak and good mood.

And if Pyro is not here to help, the soldier is always there to help him. Ah ... the man is amazing, he can jump with his rocket launcher from one end to the other in a blink, as long as the intel is at risk of being captured. The soldier pounces on who has it carrying him on his back, he flies from the sky like a majestic eagle and with a rapid movement with his shovel, beheads the first idiot who thought he was very ready to try to pass through that bridge and arrive to its base unharmed and intact.

As long as the engineer finds himself protecting the base, the soldier makes a quick stop next to the dispenser, asking if he is well or if he needs help. With a quick shake of his head and a smile he sends the man back to action. whenever he sees him go away screaming like the crazy madman he is, that always makes him laugh a little thinking about the poor unfortunate man who gets in the way of the soldier.

But that happens whenever the mission begins, now that the game is matched and no team wants to lose, everyone is attacking with everything they have, the soldier has problems with the enemy demoman who to ensure their survival accompanies the pyro, the scout try at all costs not to die at the hands of the sniper RED, the duo of the heavy's and medic's are fighting a fierce duel in the middle of the field, the sniper has just been killed by the spy, the BLU spy is nowhere to be seen, which is not a surprise and everyone expects him to do his job, and finally Meanwhile the engineer defends the intel as much as he can, with those scout attacks that always make a good timing with the spy without leaving a single Just time to rest.

With any luck in the last attack, he was able to get rid of the spy and could have some peace, temporarily, he had to sacrifice the dispenser. and it is a real problem to rebuild a new one before the problems come again. But at that moment when he managed to raise the dispenser to level 2. in the distance he could hear some hard footsteps against the ground along with a shout, "I'm fully charge."

A separate voice echoed through the local megaphones announced that the BLU team took over the enemy dossier, but the engineer ignored him now that he has a huge problem approaching.

At that moment the engineer panicked knowing that it was not those of his team who were approaching. Taking his wrangler he prepared for what lies ahead. A heavy uber and medic came around the corner, the heavy waving a war cry discharging everything he has against the sentry, the engineer tries to resist such an attack and luckily the uber has just run out of making them vulnerable to both. The engineer smiled, bearing in mind that he had already earned it.

But to his bad luck, the enemy spy came out of nowhere to place a sapper in his sentry. In a few seconds the sentry exploded after supporting so many bullets sending the poor engineer to the ground. The spy, heavy and medic laughed at him and threw phrases that he should learn to fight for himself without relying on his toys. The spy took the intel and was leaving. The heavy man took out his shotgun so as not to disturb his precious Sasha once more. The engineer closed his eyes behind his protective goggles waiting for the impending lead that came on his face.

"INCOMING !!!" at that moment the soldier came out of nowhere firing rocket after rocket towards the medic that was his main target making it explode into a thousand bloody pieces. The heavy was slow to notice that they just killed his doctor behind his back, and it was even slower because with a strong and rapid blow with the shovel against his back they made him release Sasha, making the ground rumble. The heavy threw a blind fist towards the face of the soldier who easily dodged it backwards but the second fist hit his rocket launcher by pulling it from his hands, the soldier managed to block the third with his shovel. But he was strong enough to push him against the wall by cornering him.  
"Never. Never, make me angry. And NEVER, hurt the doctor."

The engineer, seeing that the soldier was in danger, stood up quickly ignoring the gunshot wounds he received or the intense pain in his back, taking the shotgun that heavy dropped to the ground and emptied the entire magazine on the entire back of the heavy that apparently he forgot that he was still there in the room and had not yet died.

"Fiu ... go play chess with your crazy Nazi devil, fat boy." The engineer roared against the bloodied corpse that was the heavy enemy just now before materializing elsewhere. The soldier who was against the wall began to chuckle,

"Well words engie. Show'em who rule this war to this communist pigs." The soldier gives the engineer a thumbs up, he laughs when he looks at what the soldier looks like, all his uniform was more red than blue because of the soaked blood, and if he had his sentry standing now he would surely be confused with an enemy seeing the soldier now, When the laughter was over the worry began.

"Pardon me solly, are you hurt or something?" The soldier shakes his head.

"I feel healthier and more stable than a good American wood oak, engie. And what about you private? Are you alright? Are you in pain?" The soldier asks a little worried to notice the holes in the engineer's jackets along with the small threads of blood that formed in his clothes.

"Agh ... I'm not going to lie. It hurts like hell, but I can take it ... wait ... the spy! He took our Intel, we must ..." the engineer was cut by the palm of the soldier. He pulls the head of the spy behind his back, Gross, but at least he managed to prevent him from leaving with the intel.

"We already have this war won engie." The soldier proclaims by showing him what he brought with the enemy intelligence.

The victory for BLU was announced.

As it was Friday, the blu team was rewarded with the weekend off, everyone exclaimed with joy and triumph for today's victory.

The soldier took the injured engineer to the infirmary for the medic to take care of his injuries. The doctor was surprised thinking that a RED had gotten to the base but then only realized that he was the soldier covered with more blood than he had stored in several jars in the refrigerator.

At the end of healing an injured engineer, the medic scolded them both complaining about when it was the last time the two took a shower, because seriously, they both reeked as if they had left a garbage dump.

After a well-deserved bath to finish the work week after a triumphant victory was almost the last thing these two needed, the soldier was putting on new pants while telling the engineer how he did on the battlefield in today's mission , the most remarkable thing was that the demoman and the pyro were a half-hard duo to fight, but he was able to manage them well and managed to infiltrate the enemy base without being noticed and stealing the intel and returning without a scratch.

The engineer never gets bored of those stories that come from the soldier who tells them with such passion and determination. Seeing the soldier that way is what he likes most about him, who is very determined with what he does and shows so much effort in that.

"Anyway. We won the weekend off, did you know engie ?. Tell me, would you like to go somewhere especially this weekend?"

"Hmm ... I don't know solly-boy. I think we went to all the possible places together in all this time we were traveling. Remember? I don't know if there was any place left yet."

"Something will happen to us. In the mean time. Heheh" the soldier rose from the bench where he was sitting (wearing only pants and being topless.) And approaches the engineer who dried himself with the towel and tied it around of his waist

"Meanwhile we could have some fun." The soldier caught the engineer in his arms, and he does nothing to prevent it, instead he places one arm on the soldier's shoulder and the other caresses the soldier's exposed chest, he never tires of feeling the contact of the hairy gray of The soldier chest in his hands and smiles at how soft the man's muscles feel in his arms and at first glance one would think they would be hard as a rock but in reality they are softer when he feels them as if he were touching a soft pillow.

After passing his cheek through the chest of the soldier, he stares his eyes with the baby's blue eyes, he always admires how the soldier is obsessed not to wear his beloved helmet out of combat. he remembers that soldier would use it all the time and now he only uses it every time a mission is about to start since he had told him he looks very handsome without him. "Hmm ... what if ... tomorrow we both get into my truck and go wherever the road takes us. Who knows, maybe we will find something very interesting, partner." He says as he gets closer closing the gap between the two a little more.

"Engie during working hours and in the middle of the battle we are partners and brothers of war. You know, in the mean time we can do and be whatever we want." The soldier whispers that last against the engineer's lips as he closes the gap, attracting the engineer as close as possible with his hands placed around his hips pushing him against the lockers, the engineer gave a surprise howl but he don't complain and just smiled wider. he don't know how much he like when soldier turn into THAT mode, always make him crazy with so much desire who can't control himself.

"I know very well solly ... oh. You don't know how much I know." Without wasting any more time, the engineer crashed his lips against those of the soldier. The entrance was more than welcome by the soldier, separating his lips a little returning the kiss a second after a tender and erotic way that the engineer's legs became jelly at the same time. The calloused hands of the soldier, slowly and sensually caress each chubby part that has the body of his partner, his back, his belly, his sides. all about the engineer, he considers him fucking adorable and he never gets tired of feeling it in his hands. Sure, his standards tell him that they should exercise a little more often, but if he did, he would not have the same form now and would not like to lose it. Uncontrollably, the soldier deepens the kiss. separating his lips enough to be able to push his tongue into it and moving his lap against his beloved engineer by trapping him between his arms and the lockers preventing him from escaping if he wanted to.

The engineer shudders a little when he feels that those strong hands take a large part of his butt and squeeze it hard but not enough to get to hurt him, he laughs in the middle of the kiss for the mere fact of seeing the soldier there learned how to touch and caress gently. But that was a very predictable sign of what the soldier's intentions are now. And although he wants the same thing, now is not a good time to do it. Making the greatest effort that can be separated from those rich and soft lips. The soldier took that as a signal to do something else, and placed his lips against his neck, biting, sucking and licking the same place leaving a mark.

He swallows a gasp of surprise and he would very much like to continue with what the soldier is doing now, but no, not now. "Solly please." The engineer begs. "It's enough." He pushes him by his chest with both hands to push him away, he did it on time since the soldier was playing with the towel he had around his waist so he could take it off

"Solly here we can't do that." He warns slowly half excited.

"Huh. Why not?"

"Because someone can come in at any time and see us love." He caresses the soldier's cheek with his palm.

"So what? Let's give that person a good show. That doesn't bother me." He leans down to kiss the engineer once more but he stops him.

"Not to you. But to me yes, I had explained it to you before solly."

"Ah sure ... your sissies standars. If I remember very well, that you don't like to be the center of attention and that you would not like to be caught in this way since you want to keep 'this' between us only. That's always a silly thing, but as my lover I have to respect your sissies decisions." He complains about the facts.

"It's not silly sissies things solly. I'm just cautious." He clears up.

"Caution is only for women's and the French." The engineer laughs a little about that. But at least he is happy that the soldier understands, the minority.

"I know. But hey, we can always do this at any time and when we're safer." He points to the door that has the insurance destroyed, according to those who "knew about it that happened" say it broke when the demoman and the sniper had an argument in this place and one of the two broke the bolt.

"Very well engie, as you want. But this is not going to stay like that." He warns with a smile that would make anyone's hair stand on end, leaving one last kiss against his lips he releases the engineer and walks back to where his locker is and starts looking for the odd shirt. "Your room or mine?"

"Uh ..." he starts thinking as he puts the towel back in place, while moving things from his locker looking for his clothes for this week, taking out some cologne and deodorant. "Is yours free solly?"

"Affirmative. I just have to check something and it will be free by then." He proclaims putting on a white shirt with the American flag on his back and an eagle on the front.

"Then there we meet ... aww ... how cute"

"¿what?."

"You're wearing the shirt I bought for you and you said you didn't like it at all because it wasn't your size." ... The soldier blush a little, he crossed his arms and looking to other side.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I don't remember saying such a thing towards something that is very American. Besides, I don't have any more clean clothes left." Soldier says hiding that he likes it a lot and that this shirt was a gift from his favorite engineer, but obviously he won't admit that.

"Yes of course what you say." He teases him without mentioning that shirt is tight enough and leaves a small visible space between his belly and lap.

The soldier had finished getting ready and was ready to leave, but before ... wrapping him in the back with his arms he leaves a kiss on the back of his neck along with a warning saying he waits for him in his room after the dinner and it would be better if he was not late or there will be consequences.

After dressing. the engineer left the dressing room and went to the dining room wearing casual clothes. Today was Pyro Cook's turn. And to be a freak with fire, the boy cooked fancy meals that anyone would kill to try even a small bite of that meal and that was the essential thing to finish a successful work week. All the other mercenaries and friends were sitting around the round table with a plate in front of each other. The spy was smoking and reading the newspaper without saying anything to anyone, the medic was apologizing to his partner for not having seen that sniper in time and letting him die, the heavy consoled him saying that he was not to blame, that he is well that he did not know that the enemy sniper was going to shoot him in the head, the demoman was sitting next to the sniper telling stories and nonsense laughing loudly with his scrumpy bottle in his hand shaking it from side to side, the sniper for some reason He was listening to everything he said as if he really cares what his partner next door says, and in passing he also adds things and anecdotes to the babble of the demoman, the scout was babbling under things to himself. The pyro was in the kitchen cooking who knows what. The engineer sat between the sniper and the medic greeting the rest of the team, the soldier was not to be seen in the dining room.

"Good job defending the intel room truckie." The sniper congrats to him.

"That's nothing." He rubs himself behind his neck, "It was a great challenge to defend today you know, but I wouldn't have done it if the soldier hadn't come in time to help me ... talking about the soldier. No one saw him here? " He asks those around him and everyone shakes his head having no idea.

"Don't mention the bastard." The scout says loud enough to attract attention.

The engineer arches a brow looking at the boy, "something wrong boy?"

"Of course something is wrong hard-hat." The scout start very annoying when talking about the soldier, "that soldier kept getting in my way all the friking time, every time I was about to steal the enemy intel that dumbbell came out of nowhere and took it before me, leaving me Alone and I had to take care of all the enemies, you have no idea how many times I died because of him ... "The boy continued cursing the soldier's name multiple times and he was already tired of hearing the child's tantrums and everyone They had enough of those words, they came up with a way to make the child stop cursing his soldier's name and shut up at once.

"Well kid ... I thought you were the fastest creature in the place and you could beat anything who gets in your way, if a soldier is faster than you in your own games of stealing the enemy's intelligent, then that means that you are becoming slower and useless you know, you should learn more from the soldier. And... " the reaction of very pissed that put the scout was enough yo everyone on the table to start laughing, even the spy.

"Hey overalls, you suck." The scout shows him the middle finger.

"just grow up, scout." Spy breaks the silence without taking his dark eyes off his newspaper.

"You shut the fuck up snake." The scout sat back in the seat avoiding seeing others.

"Labor, if you want to know where the soldier is. he approached in the kitchen before anyone else and took a plate with him to his room. He told the demoman to tell you, that if you could bring him a bottle of beer when you go there that has something to discuss a little talk with you. But now in the repulsive and rotten state that imbecile is he can barely remember something so simple. " The spy tells the engineer as he continues to see the newspaper as if nothing.

"Huh?"

"And how do you know that?."

"I was here before that and I heard it. De nada amigo." The spy says sacastically, and the engineer is internally grateful for the "kindness"

"Hey doc." The sniper suddenly asks the medic.

"What do you need?"

"By chance, won't you have lubricant?" The table fell silent

"... and what would you want lubricant for? If you let me ask."

"I just need it, I planned to go camping with my mate here and you never know what could happen in a camp." The sniper pointed to the demoman next to him who nodded at that.

The spy took his view of the newspaper "What ...?"

"Uh ... sure ... you can stop by my office later." No one said anything after that.

Pyro left the kitchen carrying a large tray of baked chicken and meat marinated along with several boats with different types of dressings and spicy to accompany. Everyone exclaimed happily at the delicious and good-looking dinner and praising the pyro for being a good cook.

When dinner was over and the dishes were completely empty, everyone went to their respective rooms to rest a little for the weekend. The sniper took the demoman to his caravan without anyone noticing, they had planned to leave that night.

The engineer stayed to help the pyro to gather the plates and utensils of the table. The pyro thanked him for the help and then murmured that he could leave it that he can only take care of the cleaning and that he has no problem with that.

The engineer wishes the pyro good night, but before leaving the kitchen he goes to the refrigerator to get two bottles of beer, one for the soldier, who according to the spy, he had asked for it, and one for him. He walks slowly towards the soldier's room knowing that he is waiting inside to do something else besides having a little talk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It take me a while to write this and correct "some" errors. But that was because I have home things to do. You know like what I mean with that.

As he walked to the soldier's room that was climbing some stairs, the engineer wonders if he should have brought more than just the beer bottles. But then it was said that maybe the soldier is not going to drink too much, he also does not plan to drink much more than a single bottle. also if he wanted one more.

He could simply go down to his workshop that is closer than the kitchen and get some beers that he has stored, but the problem is that they are not cold because, for the last time the soldier invaded his workshop to make him some company for a while. He had fallen asleep sitting behind him hugging him from behind on the wooden bench next to the worktable. He had taken a long time to transport the sleeping man to his own bed and it was so funny that he had forgotten to pack the boxes with the drink and put them in the fridge, but it is not important now.

He is in front of the door, he knocks on the door with his fist using medium force. He hears a voice from inside saying, "identify yourself"

... the engineer has no idea why the soldier always does that every time he wants to see him or someone else knocks on his door. Ok, he has his reasons and the engineer understands them. But he thinks you don't have to become paranoid, it's not that an enemy spy is infiltrating the base ... again.

"It's just me solly, can you let me in? I bring the beer you asked for." On the other side he remained silent for a while.

"Password" the engineer sighs trying to avoid laughing at those unnecessary security measures, he rubs his chin while remembering the phrase he had been given a while ago. Once he remember it well, he approaches the door and ...

"Honey is the favorite nectar of the president and of all America ... and the spys are a complete error of nature." At that time it can be heard as several locks and something solid that was securing the door and that the engineer can bet and not lose that is the shovel, they are removed one by one.

The door opens, he shows a smile when he sees the soldier standing still, arms crossed, along with a look and a smile that said a thousand words such as ...

"You're late." The soldier speaks without moving from his position,

"Forgive me solly, but. You know, I stayed in the kitchen a little to help Pyro raise the table. You know how he behaves when ..."

"What the firebug does or needs is not my business, you had something to do, you had a mission. And if I say you are late it is because you are late. Your excuses are not valid and will not help you now. My dear sweetheart. " The soldier said every word using that characteristic tone that is never missing when he gets serious about anything, but still retained that little crooked smile, showing his canines, on his face as he leans down to make sure the engineer brought the errand. Luckily he did, because otherwise ... heheh, he doesn't know what awaits him.

"It's fine soldier, you're right. But that doesn't matter anymore. Well ... are we staying here all night? Aren't you going to invite me to come inside? Or do you plan to have that 'talk' with me out here." The soldier laughs under his breath as he steps aside leaving space for him to enter.

"Come in fast."

Once the engineer entered the room, the soldier closed the door and placed every insurance that was necessary now that he has company, so no one can enter to interfere with the fun. No teammates, no spy, nobody. The soldier turns to see how the engineer leaves the two bottles on the table next to the sofa That is in the middle of the room and sits in it.

"Uff ... tell me soldier boy. What do you have to ..." the soldier shuts down whatever the engineer is going to say with a kiss that he almost didn't expect and made him push him back against the sofa . The soldier placed his arms on each side of the head of the engineer's shoulders, preventing him from moving. after reacting to such a sudden and satisfying attack. he places his arms around the soldier's neck, returning the kiss and drawing him closer while remaining in that same position receiving that long and juicy kiss from his soldier. But suddenly the soldier ends the kiss just when he wanted more, he moves away enough to stare into the eyes of the engineer.

"I did not give you permission to make you comfortable in my territory even maggot. Apparently, Texans do not teach them good manners. I think it is time that I teach you what it is to respect your superiors private sweetheart." The soldier repeats with a macabre smile on his face.

"There, they taught me enough, boy, but if you want to teach me something else ... I'm not going to stop it, I want you to show it to me very well." The engineer said softly and slowly. The soldier clashes his lips once more with those of the engineer, kissing him softly. Finish the kiss one more time.

"As you wish. And also to add, I got something very interesting from a store this morning, I have it stored in a drawer in the room and I'm dying to show it to you, it's something you can't imagine what it is and that I didn't believe to have found." He is speaking softly and sweet against the lips of the other, in a very seductive way that the engineer could barely contain the emotion in his wobbly legs.

"I can not wait." He say breathing slow while licking his lips.

"Do you want me to show you now?"

"Yes solly."

"Only if you ask, please."

"Please soldier, give it to me."

"Fine then. Wait here."

The engineer waits in the middle of the small sofa for his soldier to return, he never imagined that the soldier had planned some more entertainment besides doing the classic. He never imagine that the soldier was one of those people who used those things during the ... the fingers of his legs and arms tickle with emotion, he just hopes that he has not bought something very exaggerated or large because surely the two of them can't fill his ...

"Engie get ready because I have it here." The soldier returned at that moment, hiding behind his back whatever he had bought.

"Oh boy. I can't wait to see what ... and what is it?" It wasn't what he expected ... really. "

"This, my dear engie, is the best documentary about the first world war that you have seen in your life." The soldier had a VHS in his hands. "It was the last of the store, and this one is special because it brings extended scenes along with interviews to the survivors of that war. Those men are really American. I bought it to be able to see it this weekend, but I thought it would be a lot better to see this with you than to see it alone. " The soldier looked happy talking about the content of the VHS.

"Oh ... sure, it's fine." (So that was, what else it could have been) the engineer feels a little ... dumb with himself. As it crossed his mind that the soldier would be able to ... agh what a silly thought.

"Engie what do you have?" The soldier had finished placing the VHS in the tape player and sat down next to the engie.

"Ah ...? It's nothing." The soldier gives him an insistent look as he arches one of his eyebrows. (Sigh) he hates that his soldier is now more insightful than before.

"I just thought ..." the engineer approached the soldier's ear to tell him what he thought that was. afraid to be heard, but who is going to hear them? That does not know but better be cautious.

The engineer, once told, turns around, avoiding looking straight at him with his face so red that he could rival a tomato. The soldier looked at him quietly for a while, and the engineer was worrying that maybe what he said was wrong or a mistake. He does not know clearly.

... but then out of nowhere, the soldier began to laugh very hard as he banged his fist against the edges of the sofa ... "Hey. Stop laughing." He commands in a rather serious volume that makes soldier continue to laugh more than he collapses on the sofa with some tears coming out of his eyelids. 

He clenched his teeth, he cursed that his face was that dark red and his cheeks were pink, it was just hard to take it seriously like that.

"I said stop laughing." He tries again, only this time also all his weight on the soldier who did not stop laughing and began to beat him by the stomach. The soldier was beginning to calm down.

"S-sorry ... for that honey. But ... fiu. That was hilarious. I always had in mind that you were playing dirty games at the time. But I never thought you would want ... hahahah." The soldier laughed a little more.

"Hey! It's enough solly." The annoying red engineer complained, still on the soldier.

"Yeah yeah, heh, I know. Fiu ... I never laugh like that in a while." The soldier barely stand up from where he was lying on his back. He sees the engineer crossed his arms above him by his sides, looking away.

"Aww, come'r pumpkin. You know I still love you." The soldier extends and opens his arms giving him an invitation for him to approach. The engineer signed irritated, but he let himself put on top of his soldier, who caught him in a tender hug against his chest, he began to form small circles with his hands all over his back while, lightly, he kissed his head.

"I still mad at you." He could hear the beating of his heart against his ear.

"I know."

"You are so dumb sometimes." That rhythm continued in the beats of that heart were somewhat relaxing.

"I know that too."

"But ... Oddly. You can be very sweet and attentive. And that's what I like so much about you." He said, closing his eyes, a small smile that he couldn't hide formed on his face. his temper was slowly lowering thanks to the slow, soft and tender caresses he received from his soldier. It's a strange thing ... to receive such a show of affection from someone who was once a kind of ... crazy murdered psychopath who spoke with inanimate objects. But all that remained in the past, now. He, and only he, is able to see the true beauty behind that hard helmet and the uniform that he never thought could have existed in the first place, but everyone knows that a diamond shines more if someone polishes it well. For him, the soldier was brighter and admirable than a hundred diamonds together. And he will never get tired of these moments with him, in which his soldier who somehow learned to love and behave in this calming way.

"Heh, me too ... you know sweaty, we can do that thing you want to do." Soldier say while stroking his cheeks with his thumb.

"Really? You say that?" He asks without moving from his place.

"Of course. But maybe it will have to be the next time we get paid since I run out of money for buying the tape."

"Is not matters. I can wait. But we can stay like this for a little longer ?."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Only if you stop with this, yes."  
The soldier lets out a small chuckle, and continues to take care of the back and sides of his favorite engineer very carefully, he had learned how to play with care and affection so that the other person feels good and does not cause any pain to the apply the force required for these hippy activities. But someone is attracted to these things, and he likes to see his little engineer so, so calm and vulnerable, he is just fucking adorable and makes a silly smile form on his face. He looks at the tape on the table.

"Engie?"

"Hgh?"

"We can see the tape now?"

"Nope."

"... why not?"

"Because if you want to put your tape now, you must get up ... and I don't want that." He hugs the soldier below him harder.

"Aw ... and you don't want to do. Anything else?"

"Nope."

"hmm ..." so ... if the engineer doesn't want to move and let him go now, then ... he'll have to start with what he had planned from the beginning, (very well then engie, you ask for it).

The soldier applies a little more pressure on his palms against his back, while he begins to trace a path of kisses, from the forehead of his beloved engineer to behind his left ear.

"Solly, what are you ..." the engineer was cut by a quick kiss against his lips, if he did not know well, he would say that the soldier has something in mind, and that something he knows very well what it is .

The soldier puts a little more pressure on his palms, putting them under the shirt he was wearing. The engineer took a sudden leap at that touch on his back with those calloused hands.  
"Holy ..." with the other hand, the soldier attracted the engineer's head more exerting more pressure on the kiss, sticking his tongue into it. The soldier was acting very quickly, as if he were in the middle of a race.

"Solly ... slow down ... a bit." The soldier did not do it, he continued with the wet kiss while with his other hand he raised the shirt he was wearing so he could take it off while playing with his belly.

"Mm ... You are so 'dellicious'."

"...That was a bad joke boy."

"Mmm ... but is true." He said while licking his chin.

"Well. You are a ... a ... you are a jackass ..." the soldier stop and look at the engineer for a minute in silence.

"... I know that was bad." The soldier laugh a little.

"Not bad, just practice some more the next time." He continued with the kisses who durability was long and passionate.

"Mm ... You got some rock candy right there, or you are SO happy to see me, huh?" The soldier whispered against his lips.

"I-I ... I need go to the bathroom." The engineer, turned red, jumped out of the soldier's chest and ran into the bathroom he had in the room. He was not lying, he REALLY need go to the bathroom, he could not stand the urge to piss. And the worst part is that it is difficult for him to point to the toilet because of the enormous erection they caused him. He hates how easy the soldier knows how to make him lose his mind. While Drying with a towel the water that he splash on his face to cool down a little. He returned to the room.

"Solly what in sam hill you ..." he was cut by the sight in front of him. The soldier was sitting in the middle of the sofa, drinking one of the beer bottles thoroughly. and only that he remains only with those boxers of the colors of the American flag, The pants are nowhere to be seen while the shirt he had given him was placed on the table.

"It's take you too long for get out of the bathroom, I was becoming ... impatient."

Yep, he REALLY hate the form how his dumbass can make him lose his mind in a blink.

"Are you going to stand there all the time? Aren't you coming? Or do you want me to go there?" The engineer's body acted on its own, sitting on the soldier's legs. The soldier attracted him with his arms and assaulted him with a wave of kiss after kiss on his lips and around his neck while with his hands he passing them all over his back and that fluffy stomach unable to stop touching.

"Solly S-Stop ..." the engineer was able to say through his agitated lips.

"Do you want me to stop?" The soldier bothers him a little while he takes off his shirt and throws it away, uses his tongue while he sucks and wets his right nipple while he touches the left.

"Ah ... no ... I mean ... why hurry."

"What do you mean?"

"... Why do you act that way today? Oh ... as if you had. A pack of wolves behind you." He insinuates that the soldier is going too fast

"I'm not hurry anything. I can't enjoying myself. Your body is so cute and fluffy what I can control myself. I want more of that." He give his nipple a light bite and he scream of pure ecstasy. "Oh, that's turn me on really bad. Give me some more." He began to kiss and suck repeatedly both nipples in sync.

"Oh ... solly, please ..." he beg hitting his head in the soldier shoulder. He wants more.

The soldier smiles to see how his engineer is enjoying this. He is pleased to place two of his fingers in his mouth. "Liking them good." 

He Separating his lips enough to allows those two fingers to enter his mouth, sucking them hard and using his tongue, he bathes those fingers with saliva.

The soldier, while playfully biting the other person's neck, begins to work with his hands to unfasten the buttons of the engineer's pants. taking off his pants and boxers at the same time. His cock, hard as a rock, sprouted out once those boxers were removed. The soldier took his fingers from the mouth of the engineer who was panting so hard trying to catch his breath. Then he let out a coarse groan when he felt the soldier's hand, bathed in hot saliva, was placed around his member. which was held by the sudden clash of the soldier's lips against his, the engineer put his arms around the soldier's shoulders and all he could do was moan in the middle of the kiss. That hand was giving slow movements, pressing its thumb on the tip of the head.

"You like that?" The engineer affirms shaking his head with semi-open eyelids, panting heavily, not taking his breath to be able to release a word.

"I can't hear you well, you will have to speak louder." With his hand he pressed it around his head.

"AH .. fu ... YES SOLDIER, it fells good." He shouted, not caring that someone heard them. He moved his hips in rhythm to get more stimulation.

"Do you want more?"

"Yes, god dammit solly. I want more."

"You want what?"

"Don't play fool around. You ..."

"Then you know what I want to hear from you."

"Fuck you solly. Don't press me now, I will not beg to you again. I told you already ..." the engineer defended himself. But...

All the movements the soldier was making suddenly stopped, raising his arms "do it, or this will end right now." Soldier says with a serious look on his face. The engineer does not like the soldier to put himself in that plan, but what he needs most now is that the thing continues, he hates a lot of beg to him for sex ... but still.

"God dammit solly, please ... fuck me. I want that big fat cock of yours inside my god dam ass right now. I need you." The scream without shame.

"... very good my little engie." He chuckled, macabre.

"But first. I need to get you ready." In a quick movement he put himself in a resting position on the sofa, the soldier moved his beloved engineer impatiently over causing him to have the engineer's hips in front of him with that pink ass hole in front of him. But before starting, he thought it would be more convenient to give the engineer some pleasure to please him first. With his tongue, he traced the entire length of that dick that was hanging semi-hardened in front of him. The engineer tried not to moan so much ... but it was so hard.

"You don't have enough of teasing me already ?."

"no I dont think so."

"fuck ... I ... ah oh ...

The soldier put his head to his mouth savoring the precum that dripped with pleasure. The engineer groans and gasps uncontrollably, trying to move his hips to tell the soldier to hurry or stop playing. But the soldier did not please him that way, he held him firm by the buttocks preventing him from moving, and if he tried to move even more, he earned a spanking that grew in strength with each blow.

The engineer's forehead was red as sweat fell down his face and ... "Ah! ... fuc ... oh ..." a damp finger was introduced into his ass, suddenly sending electrical currents all over his face, body. making him arch his back with such violence.

"Stay Still." Soldier commands while working with the digits of his middle finger moving it all around inside him.

"I-I can't ... ah ... W-Wait. Solly ... you don't ... have lube for. Oh ... THAT !."

"I forgot about that useless thing. But we still have the alternative." He pulls his finger out of the hole, and out of nowhere he inserts his tongue around the ring of muscles causing the engineer to moan fierly with saliva coming out of the side of his lips. He really needed something back there so bad and he doesn't regret it, and the strength of that tongue made his legs tremble and jerk uncontrollably.

The soldier plays with his tongue inside the engineer's ass, sucking and licking the entire surface and inside enough to make it as slippery as possible by filling it with too much saliva and preparing it for something big. The fierce tongue was replaced by two fingers that began to snip into the muscle of his reddish ass and scissors there.

The engineer gives a shout of pleasure when those thick fingers touch his prostate, massaging the same place there. He does not care if they are discovered by others or if someone opens their ears at this point because he is very sure of how loud and how much he is moaning and screaming with pleasure. He doesn't care anymore, all he cares about is having more of that. Oh ... that.

"Soldier ... P-Please ..." he beg more breathless now.

"Patience cupcake, you'll have your part soon." He inserted a third finger inside and the engineer was practically going crazy inside, he beg for more of that but he wanted much more at this point. What soldier was doing was feeling very good, but the pace is strangulating slow and he can not stand it anymore. He opened his eyelids and saw the soldier dick still covered by those boxers who formed an outstanding bulge in his crotch. His mouth was watered in a few seconds and without thinking twice. He wrapped his lips around the briefs and start to suck and bite with hunger in the spot where the cock is.

That took the soldier by surprise. "Hey hey hey. Who gave you permission to suck my dick, eh Nance?" He gave the engineer a strong spanking, and with a howl of pain and pleasure at the same time, he released the soldier's boxers.

"S-Sorry ... but I'm already ..."

"I don't need your rubbish excuses, engie." Moving under the engineer, the soldier manages to take off the boxers and throws them out of sight. With his free hand he moves his cock straight to the engineer's face, "here, give it a good lick, but don't dare to bite, Now shut your mouth and enjoy." He continued with the support he was doing with his fingers by putting a fourth finger this time and moving it rougher this time.

The engineer, without wasting any more time, brought the soldier's cock's head to his mouth and began to suck, lick, and enjoy the salty precum that sprouted.

"Mmm ... yeah, you really are a pervert, right?" The soldier moved his pelvis at the same pace as his fingers. "You REALLY enjoy suck my cock, isn't it cupcake?" The engineer nodded as he took more than that length inside his mouth, fuck, it got bigger and thicker for every second he spent inside, in a few minutes he doesn't go all over his mouth and he'll have to let go and that's not what he wants .

"Are you ready for my 'big gun' sweetie ?." The soldier took out all four fingers and cleaned them on the sofa. The engineer shook his head, continuing to suck vigorously the entire soldier's member.

"Huh, don't you want to let go?" He denied

"But if it doesn't come out of that hole, how do you want me to put it through this hole back here, huh? Isn't that what you want?" He bothers him.

"Like hell I want it." He released it and stand up.

"Heheh. Good ... then put in position." The engineer affirmed and sitting on the soldier's lap, he placed himself in position. With his hand he guided the soldier's penis to his hole, closing his eyes, leaning back, a crooked smile formed on his lips. He exhales a lot of satisfaction to feel that long fat cock inside him, it always feels good that this great thing will be well inside, to such an extent that he touches the most sensitive point of his prostate making him scream of pure pleasure and ecstasy. The soldier runs his hand gently through those red buttocks, making the man above him feel no pain and find some comfort in this.

After a minute the engineer nodded to his lover and began to move his hips at a certain steady pace, the soldier held him by the hips to help him ride him a couple of times.

"Oh ... yeah ... You want ... to know something engie." The soldier suddenly speaks while stroking the belly of his favorite engie. the engineer barely opened one eye when he heard the soldier's hoarse voice, he kept moving at the same pace trying to have more pleasure from his great beloved one, "you know they call this position 'the whore who rides her horse'." The soldier received a blow to his chest for laughing at it.

The two continued at the same pace and one could say it was hours. the two together, kissing each other very passionately, biting each other, while the lips and tongues collide against each other as if it were a wrestling, occasionally the soldier licks or sucks one of the nipples of his beloved Chubby, all that while his hips moved at a slow and tasty pace. the engineer occasionally tried to increase the speed by moving his hips a little faster, but the soldier held him with both hands while maintaining the steady pace. It was more than obvious that the soldier wanted him to beg for it, and the thought alone makes his own cock contract, he could feel his own orgasm to nothing and he already wanted to feel it.

"Soldier please. Ah ... oh ..." he kiss him looking him in the eyes

"Please what ?." He kiss him back arching a brow.

"Please ... ah fuck ... please fuck me. Fuck me hard and depth soldier." He beg, breathtaking. The soldier show a face who told him something, "please sir. Ah ... fuck me so hard sir." He scream to the top of his lungs.

The soldier grinned from ear to ear showing teeth. He took the engineer by the hips and pushed him down the entire length inside and began to move at such a rapid pace that he did not have time to take a second breath, feeling the climax at the edge of the corner. The engineer tilted his head back, a brittle moan came from his lips as he was beaten repeatedly and without compassion. The sound of skin crashing echoed throughout the room.

"Yes yes... Oh fuck ... solly, oh fuck, goddarnid solly, keep it up. Ha ha ha, oh ... dammit ... Ngh... !AH¡ I'm gonna... Fuck SOLDIER I'm gonna ..." the soldier wrapped his hands around of his engineer and kept him close, he continued to push endlessly and so fast that he thinks he would come at any moment, but he will make the engineer come first. Wrapping his hand around the red and swollen cock he began to shake it up and down quickly at the same time as the trust.

The engineer collapsed on top of the soldier, with his head placed on his shoulder, placing his arms everywhere, wherever he could reach while trying to overcome the step taken by his soldier and the hand that massaged him thereby leading him to the edge of the climax .

"I want you to give me a great shot honey, give me your best shot." He whispered against the engineer's ear as he moved his hands twice as fast.

"Solly ..." the engineer couldn't take it anymore. "I LOVE YOU SOLDIER."

"I LOVE YOU TOO."

those last shouts were enough to take them to climax, they cummimg in unison at the same time and they experienced that sweet release so satisfying and intoxicating. the soldier filled is little engineer with hot cum, while the engineer made a complete mess in the soldier's chest staining him completely with semen.

"... Good... job..." The soldier praises him along with a tender kiss on his forehead and with one of his hands I have caressing his back slowly.

The two remain in the same place, panting heavily, trying to recover the air they had lost after the fun. The engineer almost fell asleep with his head resting on the soldier's chest, his heart was music to his ears with those constant and rapid beats.

At some point the soldier took the second bottle of beer that had been left on the table and that nobody had touched yet. he first took a sip and then helped the engineer to take a little, he drank more than half of the content.

"Solly ... that was ... amazing." The engineer says to catch his breath.

"I know..." No one said anything for a while.

"ready for the round 2 engie ?."

"... Really? Where do you always get that energy?"

"All this is 100% American meat, sweetheart, nothing and nobody can bring this man down in action. Whether in battle or in a good round of sex with the one he loves most. You should already know that very well." The engineer chuckled. 

"Yes ... I know it well ... and I also know very well that my damn legs will hurt like hell itself tomorrow. Ah ... but it's worth it."

"So. Is that a yes?"

"If you carry me to the room, I don't have the strength to walk right now, you know." The soldier chuckled and kissed his beloved engineer on the forehead.

"I love you, my sugar teddy bear."

"And I love you more. My loving jackass." They kissed more for a while.

The soldier transports the engineer, bride style, to the bedroom to continue the night of fun between the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... there. Have a good one.   
> I hope you enjoyed as much I like writing this. Thanks for the kudos. That's make me update more my works.


	3. A extra, short, chapter because why not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is kinda short but I think is funny.

It was night, the RED sniper had escaped and infiltrated the surroundings of the BLU base. He was climbing a wall to continue his ... 'needs'. The roof of the building in which it is located is somewhat slippery, but manages to maintain balance.

Taking his reliable rifle from his back, he prepares himself to fulfill his duties, puts his approach to the window without a curtain ... a smile formed on his face when he saw it.

The stupid Americans having sex as animals in the "security of their room", as usually happens every night in between or in the middle of each mission if you are lucky to see it. He does not know at what time those two began to do it but luckily he arrived at a good time. Taking his tools out of his pockets he prepares to have a good and fast wank. That became a good habit for the sniper, sneaking into the enemy base, spying on two Americans having sex for who knows why, and masturbating in the middle of the night knowing that nobody is going to bother him now because he does know how to make sure that nobody spies on or bothers you during your exercise.

Luckily he had placed himself at a good angle that allows him to see the entire room that apparently is that of the soldier this time. They were hitting hard against the window, then they went on to do it on the floor leaving drops of sweat in the glass backed by the heat. The sniper increases the pace of his hand to see how the soldier gives the engineer hard lying on the floor, then the soldier throws the engineer in the middle of the bed and raises his legs enough to put his penis inside while standing.

Then they tried a new pose that the sniper had not seen before, the soldier fuck the engineer while at the same time sucking his penis by moving his head up and down quickly, the sniper let out a groan as he moved his hand faster. he must admit that the soldier is very flexible enough to do that.

Then came his favorite part, when the engineer rides the soldier who is lying in bed, unfortunately that means that they are about to end, and he too, but knowing them for sure they will do it more than once and that is a good thing ... the wood that was under him suddenly cracked .. that is not a good sign, but he is about to come in almost nothing and continues to move his hand as he continues to see those two, that if they asked him, He would answer that this is a thousand times better than masturbating watching magazine images. But because he is high if he falls, he will be seriously injured but still ...

At the moment when he shoots a burst of semen, the wood breaks and he plummets to the ground screaming like a crazy bitch but as he always says, it is worth breaking more than a couple of bones.

•••••••••••••••••••• ○ •••••••••••••••••••

"Soldier did you hear that?" They were smoking a couple of cigarettes from the soldier.

"Huh, what? I didn't hear anything."

"It was like if ... if a crazed cat that just crashed into the pavement." He looked at the window. 

"...Who cares."

"... you're right." The engineer lay on the soldier's chest once more.

"A third one?"

"Hahahah ... ah ... yes, why not. Fill my damn ass, my love." They do it more than just three times.

••••••••••••••••• ○ ••••••••••••••••••••

"Good day fellas." The engineer casually greeted the other mercenaries who were in the dining room waiting for breakfast.

No one is surprised to see how the engineer is being carried by the soldier, in a jokey mode, since that is very common between them for some reason, and they don't dare answer them. But the only strange thing at the moment is, why the engineer is wearing the soldier's jacket?. No ones know why, and no ones what to ask why. The soldier leaves the engineer on one of the seats and heads towards the kitchen.

"Do you want sugar in your coffee engie?"

"No thanks solly, I've been too much sugar with me all the time." The soldier got into the kitchen laughing at that comment.

The scout was talking to the pyro, as if the pyroman could understand something the boy says.

"Seriously dude I told you. I saw a wild cat fall down the side of my window last night and die on the pavement. I went to see if there was a trace of it but the only thing I found was a trail of blood and a kind of white liquid together to the blood, he must have been angry or have rabies or something. I don't touch anything I swear. "

The pyro murmured in amazement, he also heard the sound of a cat, and would have liked to go to see how it spits rainbows, but unfortunately he had to attend to his affairs.

"Hey fellas." The engineer breaks the 'emotion', "some of you leave this note in ... err. My room ?." He passed the note (which said "thank you for the show") to everyone around the table, and everyone said the same thing, that they had no idea about that. The demoman and sniper didn't see each other at the table, maybe they already left. And the medic didn't seem to have arrived yet, the heavy said he had a bad night and fell asleep very late.

The soldier returned from the kitchen carrying two cups of coffee with him and handed one to his engineer along with a piece of bread. "Thanks soldier-boy"

It was the turn of the spy to cook that day, but the soldier would not allow him or the engie to eat anything from that Frenchman who would surely be poisoned or contaminated.

The medic arrived at the dining room and sat down next to the heavy one, it looked very bad. with huge dark sacks under his eyelids.

"Bad night doctor?" The engineer asks. But the only answer he got was a rather irritated growl.

"Heer conagher, heer soldier. May I have a little chat with you. Please." That last please was not very friendly we say.

The soldier and the engineer accompanied the medic outside to have that talk.

"Listen well, comrades, I respect the privacy of both of you and what you do in that room. But you could please turn down the volume a little o just shut up, even for a while to all that madness. Because of the fault of both, I could not sleep a damn second all night long, and I find myself so fucking tired that I can hardly stand here and be awake. "

The two shared a confused look, sipping the coffee cup at the same time.

"What are you talking about?" The two asked, innocently.

"Grrr ... don't go fools, I know everything you two do. And unfortunately my room always has to be next to one of the two. and why you always shout like animals every time you do it, and because of that I can't sleep well every time. "

"Oh ... thats it? You were already worrying us." The engineer says it like is nothing bad.

"Yes doctor, stop exaggerating, it's not the big deal."

"Is not the big deal?! Is not the big deal! Every day, every damn day."

"So what. What are you going to do about it?"

"I ... I'm going to."

"Save your threats, heer doctor. If you have so much trouble about it, tell who cares. Or just go elsewhere to take your beauty nap, surely the wolves will keep you company. Let's get out of here already, engie."

"I couldn't agree more solly."

They both left the man upset with their problems, the two left, holding hands, to do what they had planned a day ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are able to judge me. I will not complain with yoir opinions. I accept that criticism.

**Author's Note:**

> In the next one will come the fun time.


End file.
